mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kucykowe dyscypliny
Kucykowe dyscypliny — Dwunasty odcinek sezonu trzeciego i sześćdziesiąty czwarty ogółem. Przedstawia on udział głównych bohaterek w staraniach mieszkańców Kryształowego Królestwa o przyznanie im prawa do organizacji Igrzysk. Jego akcja rozgrywa się równolegle z fabułą odcinka "Tylko dla pomocników". Fabuła Prolog thumb|left|Chodźmy na pociągOdcinek rozpoczyna sceną z "Tylko dla pomocników", w której kucyki wychodzą z biblioteki zostawiając tam swoje kochane zwierzątka pod opieką Spike'a. Twilight Sparkle nie jest do końca przekonana co do tego czy smok jest odpowiednim opiekunem dla pupili, jednak Spike uspokaja ją i zamierza odejść w celu przygotowania swojego wymarzonego przysmaku. Twilight przypomina mu, że ma przede wszystkim zajmować się powierzonymi mu zwierzętami. Spike ponownie ją uspokaja i zapewnia, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Smok macha jednorożcowi na pożegnanie i zamyka drzwi. Twi przez chwilę jest spokojna i już chce odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy w bibliotece zaczyna się wielki harmider. Zaniepokojona Twilight chce interweniować, lecz powstrzymuje ją Rainbow Dash, która obawia się, że przyjaciółkom ucieknie pociąg. Wspomnienia Rainbow Dash thumb|right|Zawiedzione nadzieje RainbowKucyki wsiadają do pociągu okazując przy tym bilety, a Applejack dzieli się z przyjaciółkami nadzieją, iż wyprawa będzie ciekawa, gdyż zgodnie z opowiadaniami Księżniczki Cadance, kryształowe kucyki są niezwykle podekscytowane potencjalną możliwością organizacji igrzysk. Potwierdza to Rainbow, która zauważa, iż jest to największa impreza sportowa w Equestrii. Rarity zastanawia się, czy nie były one kiedyś organizowane przez Cloudsdale. RD zaprzecza i przypomina sobie jak będąc małą klaczką z niecierpliwością oczekiwała na przyznanie swojemu miastu prawa do organizacji igrzysk. Usłyszała jednak wtedy straszny dla niej werdykt: prawo do organizacji igrzysk przypadło Fillydelphii ku rozpaczy pegazicy. To wspomnienie skłania ją do przemowy: thumb|left|Dramatyczna odpowiedź Pinkie na pytanieWtedy Twilight przypomina przyjaciółkom ich wspólne zadanie, powierzone im przez Cadance: mają przekonać inspektor by na gospodarza zostało wybrane Kryształowe Królestwo. Pyta swoje przyjaciółki, czy na pewno nie zawiodą księżniczki i uzyskuje dość żywiołową odpowiedź Pinkie Pie. Trening thumb|right|Nieudany finał treninguZ pociągu jadącego przez malowniczą krainę ku Kryształowemu Królestwu, dochodzą rytmiczne dźwięki - to główne bohaterki trenują powitanie Pani Inspektor. Pinkie przez megafon chwali koleżanki i stwierdza, że wszystkie są gotowe, co wywołuje entuzjazm bohaterek. Twilight nie ma pewności i chce jeszcze raz wszystko przećwiczyć. Koleżanki jednak nie mają na to ochoty, a Applejack stwierdza, że powtarzały to już tuzin razy. Jednak Twi przypomina, że zgodnie z informacjami przekazanymi przez Księżniczkę, Inspektor czepia się najdrobniejszych szczegółów, więc kucyki nie mogą sobie pozwolić na żadną pomyłkę. Jednorożec proponuje też przećwiczyć nie tylko doping, ale też układ. AJ niezbyt podoba się pomysł trenowania tego w jadącym pociągu. Rainbow Dash jednak postanawia wyegzekwować na przyjaciółkach spełnienie prośby Twilight i zmusza je do ustawiania się do próby. Kucyki wykonują swój przygotowany popisowy popis, gdy nagle pociąg hamuje i przyjaciółki wywracają się. Po zakończeniu hamowania do wagonu wchodzi konduktor i prosi kucyki o to, by uważały przy wysiadaniu. Poobijana AJ, leżąca pod Pinkie Pie, rozsądnie, aczkolwiek za późno zauważa, że trzeba było uważać przy hamowaniu. Obserwacja przygotowań thumb|left|Gorączkowe przygotowaniaPinkie Pie już na dworcu jest zachwycona ponowną wizytą w Kryształowym Królestwie i ma ku temu powody - kucyki zauważają, że gospodarze robią wszystko, by ich ojczyzna lśniła blaskiem, którego nie powstydziłyby się najwspanialsze kryształy. Applejack stwierdza, że chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy zostali zatrudnieni do polerowania każdego kąta i w rzeczy samej, wiele kucyków zajmuje się czyszczeniem, polerowaniem, odkurzaniem, myciem szyb, dzięki czemu wszystko promienieje wspaniałym blaskiem czystości. Twilight przypuszcza, że to właśnie zaangażowanie miejscowych w przygotowania sprawiło, że to przyjaciółki z Ponyville zostały poproszone o stworzenie Komitetu Powitalnego. Rainbow dodaje, że uczyniono tak również dlatego, iż one najlepiej się nadają do tego zadania. Obok przyjaciółek przebiegają dwa małe kucyki dzierżące proporczyki Kryształowego Królestwa. Skłania to AJ do refleksji, iż tutejsze kucyki, zgodnie z opinią Księżniczki, oszalały z radości. RD unosi jedno ze źrebiąt w powietrze i mówi, że pamięta to uczucie, ale o wiele lepiej zapamiętała rozczarowanie, gdy jej rodzinne Cloudsdale nie zostało wybrane. Wywołuje to smutek na twarzy małego, kryształowego kucyka, który już chce się rozpłakać, lecz tęczowa pegazica oznajmia: Twilight powstrzymuje dalszą rozmową zabierając zaklęciem swoje przyjaciółki i zwracając małemu kucykowi jego proporczyk, który upadł na ziemię. Spotkanie z Księżniczką thumb|right|Kryształowa kąpiel błotnaKucyki docierają do SPA, gdzie czeka na nie Cadance w otoczeniu świty. Księżniczka Cadance raduje się na widok przyjaciółek i razem z Twilight zaczyna recytować rymowankę z dawnych lat. Rarity z kolei jest zachwycona tym co widzi w eleganckim ośrodku i za zgodą Cadance chce spróbować wszystkich wygód jakie oferuje SPA. Owe luksusy są skądinąd przeznaczone również dla Komitetu Powitalnego. Księżniczka poleca jednorożcowi kryształową kąpiel błotną, która działa odprężająco i odmładzająco na skórę. Z zaproszenia błyskawicznie korzysta Pinkie, która nagle rzuca się wręcz do basenu z błotem. Twilight już jest gotowa udzielić surowej reprymendy przyjaciółce, lecz uspokaja ją Cadance, która pokazuje jej sposób na opanowanie emocji - głęboki wdech i wydech. Księżniczka po powitaniu koleżanek idzie zrobić sobie odświętne uczesanie. Wiadomość ta wywołuje żywe zaciekawienie Rarity, więc Cadance wyjaśnia, że na wizyty ważnych gości władcy Kryształowego Królestwa muszą wystąpić w tradycyjnym, uroczystym uczesaniu, którego esencja tkwi w tym, by w misterny sposób wplatać w grzywę kryształy. Inspektorka z pewnością zapoznała się wcześniej z informacjami na temat zwyczajów Kryształowego Królestwa i z pewnością zwróci uwagę, czy koronowane głowy z należytą starannością podchodzą do jej wizyty. Nagle do SPA wpada Quicksilver. Dwie wiadomości thumb|left|Rarity studiuje instrukcjęMówi ona, że ma dwie ważne wiadomości. Pierwsza jest taka, że stylistka Cadance zachorowała na grypę i postanowiła nie narażać koronowanej głowy na zarażenie. Cadance ma nadzieję, iż szybko ona wyzdrowieje. Pyta kryształowe kucyki czy potrafią robić odświętne uczesanie, lecz okazuje się, że żadna za stylistek nie opanowała tej jakże trudnej sztuki. W tej sytuacji Cadance jest gotowa zrezygnować z tradycyjnego uczesania, które jest tylko szczegółem, lecz RD zwraca uwagę, że nawet szczegóły są istotne. Twilight zwraca uwagę na niezbyt taktowne zachowanie przyjaciółki, lecz przerywa jej Rarity, która jest gotowa pomóc. Taka postawa cieszy Księżniczkę i tęczową pegazicę. Na szczęście jest dokładna instrukcja, niestety bardzo długa. Jednak nie ma takich wyzwań stylistycznych, których elegancki jednorożec nie mógłby się podjąć, zwłaszcza, jeśli ma okazję do ułożenia włosów koronowanej głowy na ważną uroczystość. Twi stwierdza, że kłopot rozwiązany, tym bardziej, że (jak zauważa Rarity) inspektor będzie dopiero za kilka godzin, więc Rarity ma czas na zgłębienie wszystkich tajników instrukcji. Cadance prosi więc Quicksilver o ujawnienie drugiej wiadomości. Okazuje się, że Panna Harshwhinny przyjedzie najbliższym pociągiem, czyli za chwilę. RD krzyczy na listonoszkę, że powinna powiedzieć o tym na samym początku, gdyż został tylko kwadrans. Wywołuje to wielkie poruszenie i zdenerwowanie kucyków, jednak Twilight postanawia zachować zimną krew i doprowadzić wszystko do porządku. Pyta Rarity ile zajmie jej ułożenie fryzury Księżniczki. Rarity odpowiada, że da się pewnie pójść na skróty. Twi postanawia więc przywitać Inspektor wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółkami - wyciąga z sakwy Quicksilver wiadomość, z której wynika, iż inspektor ma walizkę z kwiecistym nadrukiem. Rarity ma w tym czasie doprowadzić do porządku włosy Księżniczki. Do spotkania ma dojść na Zamku. Pinkie Pie wyraża opinię, iż załatwienie sprawy będzie proste. Podejrzenia Rainbow wobec intencji inspektor thumb|Rainbow tłumaczy koleżankom jakie są intencje InspektorW drodze na dworzec Twilight wyjaśnia przyjaciółkom, że mają poprowadzić inspektor do Zamku, urządzić powitanie, porozmawiać z nią... Dalszy jej wywód przerywa Pinkie Pie, która stwierdza, iż trzeba wyjąć desery, żeby odmarzły, bo inaczej ktoś złamie sobie zęby. RD radzi jednorożcowi, by zignorować uwagi różowego kucyka oraz zwraca uwagę, że inspektor celowo przyjeżdża wcześniej, by przyłapać kucyki na nieprzygotowaniu i sprawdzić, czy poradzą sobie z napięciem. Fluttershy zaczyna się przejmować, a tęczowa pegazica stwierdza, że nie mogą dać się skołować - inspektor poddaje kucyki różnym próbom. Pomyłka na dworcu thumb|left|Przyjaciółki zabierają przyjezdną z dworca. Ale czy to na pewno inspektor...Na dworcu z pociągu wysiada kucyk z kwiecistą walizkę ze szramą. Rainbow zaczepia ją, na co klacz odpowiada dość ostrym tonem, co wywołuje strach Fluttershy. Inicjatywę przejmuje Twilight, która mówi przyjezdnej, iż nie były umówione, ale przyszły, bo oficjalnie przywitać gościa w Kryształowym Królestwie. Przybyszka nadal ostrym tonem pyta, czy przyszły całą gromadą ją przywitać, a gdy uzyskuje twierdzącą, aczkolwiek niepewną odpowiedź Twilight wpada w euforię, gdyż nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu sprawy. Wita każdego kucyka, stwierdzając, iż jest mile zaskoczona. Applejack mówi, że witają ją w imieniu Księżniczki, co wywołuje jeszcze większy zachwyt i zaskoczenie przyjezdnej. Fluttershy postanawia ponieść walizkę gościa, choć z trudem ją unosi. thumb|right|...chyba jednak nie.Pinkie stwierdza, że pierwszym ich przystankiem jest Zamek, w którym zostało przygotowane wielkie powitanie. Przyjezdna jest bardzo zadowolona i zaczyna nawet skakać niczym różowy kucyk. Twilight uważa, że dobrze idzie i że zanim dojdą do Zamku, Księżniczka zdąży się przygotować. Tymczasem na dworcu wysiada drugi kucyk z kwiecistą walizką, niecierpliwie patrzący na zegarek i kogoś najwyraźniej wyczekujący... Ciężka jest praca stylistki thumb|left|Początkowe efekty pracy Rarity w charakterze stylistkiW SPA Rarity w pocie czoła pracuje nad fryzurą Księżniczki Cadance. W powietrzu unoszą się dzięki magii jednorożca różne przyrządy fryzjerskie, klejnoty i włosy Cadance, która pyta Rarity jak idzie jej praca. Jednorożec tłumaczy, że to skomplikowane, ale da się naprawić. Księżniczka pyta co takiego wymaga naprawy, więc Rarity wstydliwie tłumaczy, że szukała skrótów i myślała, że punkt dwunasty nie jest obowiązkowy, ale okazało się, iż to twierdzenie było błędne. Cadance wygląda fatalnie. Powitanie Zamek wywołuje zachwyt "inspektor", która widziała jego zdjęcia, ale nie sądziła, że będzie mogła go zwiedzać od wewnątrz. Fluttershy zauważa, że ich towarzyszka jest niezwykle miła, ale Rainbow Dash tłumaczy, że "inspektor" robi to specjalnie, by uśpić czujność kucyków. thumb|right|PokazTwilight prosi zwiedzającą, by usiadła, lecz ona odpowiada, że wolałaby się przebiec, gdyż bardzo długo jechała pociągiem i musi rozprostować nogi. Twilight jednak zauważa, że właśnie miały zacząć występ, więc gość siada, mówiąc, że pobiego później. Rainbow jest przekonana, że w ten sposób sprawdza jak radzą sobie z opanowaniem nerwów. Dzieli się tym spostrzeżeniem z Fluttershy. Kucyki rozpoczynają swoją prezentację. Na początku Twilight dziękuje za możliwość zaprezentowania Kryształowego Królestwa, które ciepło potrafi przywitać wszystkich gości, o czym główne bohaterki wiedzą najlepiej, gdyż same pochodzą spoza Kryształowego Królestwa i korzystają z gościnności kryształowych kucyków. Następnie kucyki wykonują skomplikowane akrobacje recytując przy tym: Księżniczka się nie pojawia thumb|left|Oto prawdziwa InspektorWystęp jest zakończony wystrzałem z armaty Pinkie Pie. Obserwująca pokaz jest zachwycona, z kolei główne bohaterki wyczerpane. Przybyszka zdradza, że jest prawdziwą globtroterką, ale w żadnym miejscu, które zwiedziła nie była witana tak, jak tutaj. Bardzo to cieszy Twilight, która jest przekonana, że Księżniczka Cadence też będzie zadowolona. Obieżyświatka jest zdziwiona, iż koronowana głowa wie o jej istnieniu, na co jednorożec odpowiada, że alikorn od tygodni przygotowuje się na przybycie dostojnego gościa. "Inspektor" pyta, czy Księżniczka jest gdzieś w pobliżu, co wprawia Twi w zakłopotanie, a AJ po cichu pyta przyjaciółkę, czy księżniczka nie miała przypadkiem już się pojawić w Zamku. Gościowi to nie przeszkadza, gdyż i tak woli się przewietrzyć na balkonie. Wyjście na świeże powietrze przynosi ulgę kucykowi, który najwyraźniej cierpi na klaustrofobię. Rainbow Dash proponuje oprowadzić przyjezdną po Zamku, co umożliwi jej też rozprostowanie nóg po podróży. Twi szepcze pegazicy, iż żadna z przyjaciółek nie zna Zamku, na co RD odpowiada, że to kolejny sprawdzian "Inspektor" i nie wolno pozwolić, by zbiła kucyki z tropu. Pinkie zgłasza się do roli przewodniczki turystycznej. Twilight zgadza się i poleca przyjaciółkom, by oprowadziły gościa, a ona sama zajrzy do Księżniczki. Na dole prawdziwa inspektor z trudem ciągnie swoją walizkę, a gdy ładnie wita ją Twilight, inspektor sarkastycznie stwierdza, że dopiero teraz spotyka kogoś wychowanego. Po chwili zostaje ochlapana przez powóz jadący przez kałużę obok. Księżniczka nie jest gotowa thumb|Rarity demonstruje jak wygląda fryzura KsiężniczkiTwilight przychodzi do SPA gdzie natychmiast podbiega do niej przerażona Rarity i pyta przyjaciółkę, co tu robi. Twi odpowiada, że skończył się program powitalny i chciałyby przedstawić panią inspektor. Rarity odmawia, mówiąc, że Księżniczka nie jest gotowa i że wyszło fatalnie. Twilight prosi o możliwość rozmowy z koronowaną głową, ale Rarity ponownie stanowczo odmawia, mówiąc, iż Księżniczka poddaje się teraz zabiegowi regeneracyjnemu na włosy i wygląda strasznie. Jej fryzura podobno wygląda jak jeżozwierz. To przekonuje Twilight, która jednak nie chce wyjść, ale zostaje siłą usunięta z zakładu przez Rarity. thumb|left|Pinkie w roli przewodniczki turystycznejTymczasem na Zamku Pinkie pokazuje gościowi okrągłą budowlę, starając się wykazać wiedzą poprzez powtarzanie tych samych informacji w kółko jak nieprzygotowany student na egzaminie. Przyjezdna odpowiada, że taka budowla to rotunda. Informacja ta nie robi wrażenia na Pinkie, którą jednak ucisza AJ, która prosi różowego kucyka, by nie psuła humoru inspektor. "Inspektor" z kolei stwierdza, że podoba jej się neogotycka architektura Zamku. Przyjaciółki nie są w stanie nic powiedzieć na ten temat, więc Pinkie stara się ratować sytuację przez strojenie dziwnych min. Na szczęście wraca Twilight i kucyki już myślą, że mogą odetchnąć z ulgą, lecz jednorożec przynosi złe wieści - uczesanie Księżniczki nie jest gotowe. Przybyszka zwraca uwagę, że nogi już jej odpadają od stania w miejscu. Twilight jest przekonana, że "inspektor" jest znudzona, a Rarity potrzebuje więcej czasu. Dlatego też udaje się po pomoc do brata, prosząc przyjaciółki o zajęcie czymś gościa. Zadania tego podejmuje się RD, gotowa zaprowadzić zwiedzającą na siłownię, choć nie zna drogi do niej prowadzącej. Na bieżni thumb|right|Shinig Armor trenuje kucykiTwilight spotyka Shining Armora na stadionie lekkoatletycznym, gdzie jej brat trenuje kucyki w bieganiu. Prosi ona krewnego o pomoc, gdyż jej przyjaciółki niezbyt dobrze spisują się w roli przewodniczek turystycznych. Shining odpowiada, że może być pomocny w oprowadzaniu po zamku i zapewnia siostrę, że wszystko będzie w porządku, jednocześnie cały czas mobilizując kucyki do intensywniejszego treningu. Twilight opowiada, że się nie martwi. Po chwili jednak na bieżnię wpada podekscytowana przyjezdna, która w celu rozprostowania nóg szybko biegnie potrącając przy tym kucyki. Zaskakuje to Shining Armora, a RD wyjaśnia, że nie znalazły siłowni. Książę żąda zatrzymania turystki, lecz Rainbow odpowiada, że to inspektorka od Igrzysk i powinna robić co chce. Pegazica nie potrafi wyjaśnić dziwnego zachowania ważnej osobistości, lecz: Tymczasem Inspektor demoluje Stadion, aż na głowę spada jej donica, przez którą nic nie widzi. Biegnąc na oślep taranuje bramę stadionu i wybiega na zewnątrz. Dopiero wtedy RD postanawia ją zatrzymać, pomaga jej w tym Fluttershy. Wyjaśnienie pomyłki thumb|left|Reakcja Shining Armora nie wymaga komentarzaTurystka biegnie jak oszalała ulicami miasta, wrzeszcząc przy tym wniebogłosy. Przebiega przez kałużę, ochlapując prawdziwą inspektor. Fluttershy zastanawia się dokąd pędzi przybyszka. Rainbow rozpoczyna wielki pościg, w wyniku którego z wielkim trudem dogania kucyka i zdejmuje donicę z głowy ściganej. Kucyk się zatrzymuje, a Rainbow leci dalej rozbijając się w końcu o SPA. Wyzwolony z donicy kucyk stwierdza, że nie ma to jak dobra galopada dla rozprostowania kości. Chwali też tęczową pegazicę za szybkość oraz podziwia piękną, otwartą przestrzeń, która przypomina jej dom. Zziajana Rainbow pyta, czy przyjezdnej podoba się w Kryształowym Imperium, na co kucyk odpowiada, że oczywiście. Dodaje też, że uwielbia podróże, a w tej krainie jest przepięknie. Tymczasem nadchodzi reszta kucyków wraz z Shining Armorem, który dziękuje jej i się przedstawia. Twi pyta co się dzieje, a Rainbow mówi jej, że właśnie zapada decyzja o przyznaniu prawa do organizacji Igrzysk. "Inspektor" chichocząc stwierdza, że po raz pierwszy widzi księcia, co dziwi Shining Armora, który sądził, iż osoba pełniąca taką funkcję często widuje władców. Kucyk odpowiada, że jest zwykłym, dzikim mustangiem z Mustangii i przyjechała na urlop. Zdziwiona Twilight pyta, czy przyjezdna nazywa się Harshwhinny i jest Inspektorem ds. Organizacji Igrzysk. Pytanie to wywołuje skrajne zdziwienie mustanga. Okazuje się, że przyjaciółki zabrały z Dworca niewłaściwą osobę. Wiadomość ta spada na nie jak grom z jasnego nieba, Rainbow pyta czy zabawiają nie tę co trzeba, a Pinkie krzyczy: Twilight w żaden sposób nie jest w stanie się uspokoić. Odnalezienie Inspektor Kucyki w pośpiechu biegną na Dworzec, licząc na to, iż spotkają tam prawdziwą Inspektor. Nadzieje te okazują się jednak płonne. Twilight stwierdza, że trzeba znaleźć inspektor, zanim Cadance dowie się o wszystkim. Rainbow proponuje podzielić Królestwo na pięć sektorów, a Fluttershy dodaje, że każde z nich przeszuka jeden. Pinkie jednak zauważa, że nie ma sensu szukać w SPA, bo jeśli inspektor tam jest, to wszystko stracone. thumb|left|Rozmowa inspektor ze zwykłą turytkąTak się akurat składa, że Panna Harshwhinny jest akurat na masażu w SPA, gdzie żali się Pannie Peachbottom na swoją pracę. Stwierdza, że każde miasto w Equestrii chce być gospodarzem Igrzysk, a ona musi oglądać te wszystkie wygłupy potencjalnych organizatorów. Mustang z kolei odpowiada, że została cudownie przyjęta w Kryształowym Królestwie, a nawet chce zostać tu dłużej. Bardzo dziwi to Pannę Harshwhinny. Do SPA docierają też przyjaciółki, które odnajdują Inspektor, a Rainbow zauważa, że Panna Harshwhinny jeszcze nie zauważyła Cadance. Nieoczekiwana, lecz radosna decyzja thumb|right|Pretensje Panny HarshwhinnyKucyki wchodzą do SPA, a Rarity informuje, że zrobiła wspaniałą fryzurę dla Cadance. Imię Księżniczki wzbudza uwagę inspektor, która kieruje do koronowanej głowy szereg pretensji. Księżniczka pyta, co jej się nie podobało w powitaniu, na co inspektor odpowiada, że żadnego powitania nie było. Zdziwiona Księżniczka, pyta główne bohaterki o co chodzi. Twilight chce wszytko wyjaśnić, ale powstrzymuje ją Rainbow, która wyjawia: Panna Peachbottom odpowiada pegazicy, że znów jest zbyt prędka. Panna Harshwhinny dodaje, że właśnie wysłuchała opowieści jak ciepło, zabawnie i wspaniale został przyjęty mustang, a to wszystko dzięki głównym, bohaterkom, a to świadczy o szczerym, a nie wyreżyserowanym traktowaniu przyjezdnych, co zwiększa prawdopodobieństwo, iż to Kryształowe Królestwo zostanie gospodarzem Igrzysk. Epilog Z balkonu Zamku Cadance ogłasza werdykt, na który czekały kryształowe kucyki: Wywołuje to euforię kucyków, a zwłaszcza Rainbow Dash. Kryształowe Serce zostaje napełnione ich radością i powstaje wielka tęczowa zorza, rozciągająca się od iglicy Zamku na całą krainę. Na dworcu Rainbow stwierdza: thumb|left|Ogłoszenie werdyktuTwilight odpowiada, że przyjadą przecież do Królestwa kibicować. RD potwierdza to i jest przekonana, że będzie ekstra. Tymczasem w bagaże uderza wielki szmaragd, który powoduje przewrócenie się walizek.Jest to oczywiście scena z odcinka "Tylko dla pomocników", którego akcja rozgrywa się równolegle z tym odcinkiem.. Zauważa to Fluttershy, lecz konduktor każe pasażerom wsiadać, więc pegazica biegnie do pociągu. W wagonie Rd wyraża zdanie, że szkoda, iż w Kryształowym Królestwie nie było Spike'a. Twilight jednak jest przekonana, że smok na pewno świetnie się bawi ze zwierzakami. AJ ma wątpliwości, czy asystent jednorożca potrafił zapanować nad pupilami, ale Twi odpowiada, że jeśli zachował spokój to na pewno sobie poradził. Wtem rozlega się burczenie. Okazuje się, że Spike i zwierzaki są ukryci w wagonie... Cytaty :Rarity: Czy igrzyska nie odbywały się kiedyś w Cloudsdale? :Rainbow Dash: Nie. W Cloudsdale '''miały' się one kiedyś odbyć.'' :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczka Cadance liczy, że uda nam się przekonać Panią Inspektor, żeby to '''ich' wybrała na gospodarzy, a my jej nie zawiedziemy, prawda?'' :Pinkie Pie: NIEEE!!! :Wszystkie: zdziwione :Pinkie Pie: Co? Odpowiadam Twilight na pytanie. :Konduktor: Kryształowe Królestwo! Proszę uważać przy wysiadaniu! :Applejack: Uch. Trzeba było uważać także przy tym hamowaniu. :Applejack: Tutejsze kucyki oszalały z radości. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, pamiętam też to uczucie. Ale dużo lepiej pamiętam gorzkie uczucie rozczarowania kiedy nas nie wybrano. :Pinkie Pie: Łatwa łatwizna, trująca trucizna. :Twilight Sparkle: Mamy poprowadzić Panią Inspektor do Zamku, urządzić jej powitanie, zagaić rozmowę, a następnie... :Pinkie Pie: Wyjąć desery, żeby odmarzły, bo inaczej ktoś złamie sobie ząb. :Fluttershy: Ojeju, ale ona miła. :Rainbow Dash: Na pewno specjalnie to robi, żebyśmy straciły czujność, zobaczysz. Ona tylko tak gra. :Twilight Sparkle: Dzień dobry! :Panna Harshwhinny: Dzień dobry. Nareszcie ktoś wychowany. :Pinkie Pie: A tu, jak pani widzi to jest... yyy... to jest taka wielka okrągła budowla. Słynie z okrągłości i wielkości. Wspomniałam, że jest '''okrągła'?'' :Panna Peachbottom: To się chyba nazywa rotunda. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja się nie martwię. (chwila ciszy) Nie martwię się. Podziałało! :Panna Peachbottom: Ja chcę wyjść. Chcę biegać. :Twilight Sparkle: Na moje oko właśnie zapada decyzja kto będzie gospodarzem Igrzysk. '''Trybisz bazę?' :'Panna Harshwhinny:' ''Księżniczka Cadance? Więc to tu się pani chowała. Tymczasem mnie spotkało najbardziej nieprzyjemne powitanie w całym moim życiu. :Księżniczka Cadance: Tak?To niemożliwe, co się pani nie podobało? :Panna Harshwhinny: Brak powitania! :Twilight Sparkle: Jesli tylko zachował spokój, to na pewno doskonale tam nimi dowodzi. Galeria en: Games Ponies Play Kategoria:Odcinki 3 sezonu Kategoria:Odcinki